


Snowflakes In Winter

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Total AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes In Winter

Alison has been watching this new girl in rehab closely, she is sweet, a little shy, and very attractive. It is only, however, when Alison finds the woman outside in the snow, catching snowflakes on bare, frozen hands, that she realises what she feels is... love. 

Marian is silent still, silent and tense and Alison knows, instantly, why. Marian had lost someone to careless driving whilst drunk and the pain that flashes through her eyes drives home her agony, her silent scream for help. Alison moves, almost without thinking, to set the gift she's made in Marian's hands. 

Marian flinches a little, then smiles, absent-mindedly playing with the ribbon, her smile becoming a little more genuine when she recognises the gloves, gloves Alison herself made. 

They stand a while longer, Marian pulling on her gloves even as Alison catches snowflakes in her hands and hair, the snowflakes melt into one as finally, finally, Alison kisses Marian as she has wanted to for months.


End file.
